


It Isn't Just For Two

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dancing of course, Gen, Song Fic#13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Sora, Yuya, and Yuzu dancing at a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0-0; Where did Sora come from?
> 
> *plays 'Cheap Thrills' by Sia*

“Doo doo doo.” The sound of her smart phone was ringing. She checked the time and frowned becoming irritated at the situation. She tapped the green icon with her right index finger before placing it in her ear. 

 

“Yuzu.” Yuya called out on the other side. 

 

“You’re late!” Yuzu yelled through the phone irritated. Yuya sweatdropped as he had started running toward the meeting place in the streets at night.

 

“I am here. Where are you?” Yuya asked as he scanned the area, searching for the familiar pink hair or smaller figure but saw none. Yuzu moved her head around the dark area, her blue eyes searching but not spotting the teen.

 

“Oooh, there he is!” Sora’s voice called beside her. Yuzu turned her head to see where Sora was facing as he waved his right arm to get their friend’s attention. Yuzu was finally able to see Yuya running toward them.

 

“Hey!” Yuya called out as he waved his left hand at them. He was then about to high five Sora with it… If the boy had not moved out of the way. Yuya lost his footing and was about to fall but Sora grabbed his right arm pulling him up.

 

“You know it is rude to keep a lady waiting.” Sora scolded him. He had to hear Yuzu ranting about him being late the whole time. Yuya sheepishly grinned as he scratched the back of his red hair nervously with his right hand. Sora then grinned expectantly.

 

“Can we go in now?” Sora asked Yuzu with puppy dog eyes. Yuzu nodded in approval as they went inside of the building to the party being held there. As they walked through the doorway into the open area Sora was the first to be in awe at what he was seeing. The rainbow lights as the music was playing. The food that was placed on a table. Sora opened his mouth exposing his teeth when he spotted his main target from coming here. The chocolate fondue that was placed farther in the right from the rest of the food.

 

“Do you guys want one?” Sora asked already taking his light purple pocket purse out with his right hand. He felt someone grab his wrist and turned to it to see Yuzu looking at him annoyed.

 

“Not yet! You won’t be able to dance if you eat.” Yuzu told him.

 

“But…” Sora whined.

 

“We agreed it would only be one.” Yuzu reminded him. Sora exhaled a breath in disappointment, placing his wallet back in his right pocket. He then turned to Yuya giving him a grin. Yuya nodded in agreement as he grinned back. Yuzu was surprised when Sora suddenly grabbed her hands with both of his own, clasping them in front of her.

 

“Will you be my dance then?” Sora asked. Yuzu was slightly confused when she felt herself being pushed. 

 

“Or shall it become a dance for two?” Yuya asked mischievously behind her, as he pressed her back. Yuzu watched as they both led her to the dance floor. Yuya and Sora both moved slightly to their left and right to the rhythm of the beat that had just started to play as they reached the dance floor. Yuya and Sora both bowed toward Yuzu before they started to wave their arms back and forth to the side, swinging to the beat. Yuzu laughed as she saw Sora press his right hand against his light blue hair in a suave manner.

 

“We are not all dancing.” Sora commented in a smooth manner. Yuzu laughed knowing he was referencing their agreed dance. She started moving her feet as they stepped on the dance floor. Yuzu was surprised when Yuya grabbed her right arm with his left hand and pulled her closer still moving his body as Yuzu faced him.

 

“It isn’t just for two.” Yuya told her. Yuzu felt Sora behind her, who was grinning as he continued dancing. 

 

‘This feels so good.’ Sora thought. It was his first time going to a dance. He did not care if this looked ridiculous but it felt so great to be with his friends at the moment. He was surprised when he felt an arm around his neck as Yuzu pulled both Yuya and Sora closer to her smiling. 

 

“We’re doing this together.” She said. The boys smiled in agreement as they continued the dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I only had a fruitshipping image when listening to this and it was so much fun looking not to write. But then Sora came in with a smile and it just looked even better as he was going along to the beat and festivities. (There was confetti but it made no sense to add it) 
> 
> *listening 'Hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor!'* Pretty much the summary for the majority of song fics.


End file.
